Computers and electronic devices usually include an integrated circuit package. The package may often have a die mounted on a base or substrate of the package. The die may include an integrated circuit for performing an electrical function. The package may also have one or more capacitors formed on the substrate. The capacitors may be used in various ways based on the function of the integrated circuit. The capacitor may be formed from multiple layers of thin films of conductive material and dielectric material.
In some conventional techniques, the capacitor is pre-formed in a separate process, then the entire preformed capacitor is mounted or laminated onto the substrate of the package in another separate process. The process of mounting the pre-formed capacitor onto a substrate in the conventional techniques is often called capacitor-to-substrate lamination process.
Forming the capacitor in a package using the conventional techniques with the lamination process may involve both a careful handling of the thin films of the pre-formed capacitor before the lamination and a high degree of alignment accuracy during the lamination. Some of these conventional techniques may also be expensive and time consuming.